Course et Parfum
by Saule Newell
Summary: Sam courrait pour rattrapper trois hommes armés, mais dans une pièce et silencieuse, une secousse retentit, accompagnée d'un bruit strident, c'est alors qu'il les entendit encore, ces voix. Et soudain, une odeur, terriblement prenante... Sam/Annie


Bonjour à tous, ça fait un moment que l'idée d'écrire sur Life on Mars me donne envie alors à l'occasion de la nuit d'HPF, le 30 juin (ou plutôt le 1er juiller car j'ai commencé à minuit^^), je me suis dit que je pourrai utiliser le thème "effluve" pour notre cher Sam Tyler!

Bonne lecture...

_Course et parfum_

Une secousse parcourut le sol un court moment, accompagné d'un bruit qui résonna longtemps après la fin du tremblement. Sam plissa des yeux pour tenter de distinguer quelque chose dans le noir mais il ne vit que des ombres grisâtres qui ne bougeaient pas. Il commençait à se demander s'il n'hallucinait pas une fois de plus, et ce n'était franchement pas le moment pour cela, alors qu'il était à la poursuite de trois types armés et que Gene était parti de l'autre côté du bâtiment. Il préféra cependant ne pas l'appeler, évitant ainsi de se faire repérer.

Soudain, une seconde secousse, beaucoup plus forte, le fit vaciller, et le même son se fit entendre. Il n'était pas courant d'avoir des tremblements de terre à Manchester et il n'avait entendu parlé d'aucune forme de ce genre de catastrophe en 1973. Une troisième l'obligea à s'accrocher à une barre en fer à côté de lui.

-Par là ! entendit-il crier.

Reconnaissant la voix d'un des gangsters il paniqua des tenta pour la énième fois de faire marcher sa lampe de poche, mais elle s'y refusait obstinément. Un bruit de pas rapides se fit entendre, il laissa tomber sa lampe et commença à courir pour fuir la pièce désaffectée, même s'il se sentait un peu nul de fuir les hommes qu'il était censé attraper lui-même, mais n'ayant pas d'arme sur lui il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres solutions.

Il traversait un couloir toujours aussi sombre lorsqu'il sentit une autre secousse, mais cette fois il se redit compte que ce n'était pas le sol qui tremblait mais lui-même, comme si quelqu'un le secouait sur son lit d'hôpital.

_« On est en train de le perdre, vite encore une fois, son cœur ne bat plus, dépêchez vous, il faut le réanimer. Sam, Sam vous m'entendez ? N'abandonnez pas Sam, restez avec nous. Allez-y docteur encore une fois. Sam ? Sam !... »_

-Je n'abandonne pas, réanimez-moi ! cria Sam, ne se rendant pas compte que les gangsters le rattrapaient.

Puis il sentit une odeur, si douce, elle l'emplit entièrement, le faisant frissonner. Il connaissait cette odeur, mais il ne se rappelait plus d'où elle venait. On aurait dit un mélange de miel et de fleur de lys, douce effluve d'un parfum longtemps oublié. D'où venait-elle, cette senteur ?

_« Sam tu m'entends ? Sam !_

_-Sortez de la salle de réanimation Madame, vous n'êtes pas autorisée à rester._

_-Sam ! Sam ! »_

-Maya ? Maya je suis là !

Cette odeur lui appartenait-elle ? Il n'avait encore jamais senti une quelconque odeur provenant de son lit d'hôpital, mais peut-être s'en avait-il pas encore eu l'occasion tout simplement.

Un coup de feu le fit se réveiller de ses songes, mais ses oreilles semblaient ne plus répondre presque uniquement des sons de l'hôpital, c'est pourquoi quand on l'appela il crut une fois de plus que ce fut Maya. Toutefois quelqu'un le tira par le bras tandis qu'il ne voyait absolument pas les murs et les objets autour de lui. Il courut tout de même, forcé, dans un état un peu second, étrangement envahi par l'odeur qui s'emparait de plus en plus de lui à mesure qu'il courait.

_« Déclenchez la phase deux de réanimation, il faut à tout prix l'aider à respirer ! Sam, tenez bon, courage, nous allons vous sortir de là. »_

Sam continua tant bien que mal à marcher, dirigé par un inconnu et ne sachant pas que trois hommes armés étaient à quelques mètres derrière lui. Soudain, il ferma les yeux, et chuta, inconscient.

_« Non, Sam ! Réveilles-toi ! Allez il faut que tu tiennes bon Sam ! »_

Il se réveilla presque aussitôt, encore à demi assommé, comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis une semaine et que toutes ses forces l'avaient quitté. Il crut que la voix qu'il avait entendu venait de la salle de réanimation, mais il l'entendit une fois de plus, bien plus proche, on lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille. Et il sentit de nouveau cette odeur, plus prenante que jamais. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et ce qu'il vit le fit sourire, lui donnait suffisamment de courage pour se mettre debout.

-Annie...

-Sam, Sam chut, ne parles pas, nous sommes cachés ici, dans ce noir ils ne pourront pas nous trouver.

Fermant les yeux de nouveau, il fut heureux de sentir à nouveau cette odeur, réconfortante, tandis qu'il était allongé sur les genoux d'Annie.

Ils entendirent bientôt les gangsters passer tout prêt d'eux sans les remarquer et ils soupirèrent ensemble.

Les bruits et les secousses s'étaient arrêtées et Sam put se redresser sans trop de peine.

-Sam que t'est-il arrivé enfin ? On a failli y rester. Tu te sens mieux maintenant ?

Sam hocha la tête et sourit, il s'était suffisamment habitué au noir pour voir le visage d'Annie tout prêt de lui. Il se pencha alors et la prit dans ses bras, humant son parfum en versant une larme. Il avait vraiment cru qu'il y resterait, mais elle avait été là, avec lui, infiniment présente, et c'était son odeur qu'il avait senti, alors qu'il croyait à une hallucination, en réalité c'était elle, elle était toujours présente pour lui.

-Annie. Oh Annie...

-Chut...

Annie le prit par les épaules et le fit de dégager doucement, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Elle se releva alors, et aida Sam à faire de même.

-Allez, il faut y retrouver Gene et Ray maintenant, je crois que Chris s'est perdu.

Sam sourit et hocha la tête, mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir de leur cachette, il prit la main d'Annie et la fit se retourner. Il s'approcha d'elle et murmura :

-Merci.

Elle lui sourit en retour, et Sam mit ses mains autour de son visage. Il attendit un moment puis ferma les yeux, et enfin, il l'embrassa, profitant du goût si doux des lèvres d'Annie, mais aussi... de son parfum.


End file.
